


Small Rooms and Open Mouths

by allofuswithwings



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: A groupie discovers exactly how open-minded Muse and their entourage are when he gets invited for some fun aboard the tour bus after a gig. He never would have imagined the arrangement that he discovers and becomes engaged in.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard, Matt Bellamy/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Small Rooms and Open Mouths

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Livejournal/Dreamwidth. Originally published August 2008.

Dom smiled to himself in amusement and fascination as he watched the conflicting expressions of pleasure and surprise on the face of the boy just across the room from him. Technically he was probably an adult, though no more than 19 years old, and by the looks of it, certainly naïve and inexperienced enough to be classified as young. It thrilled Dom to see someone so shocked by something so enjoyable happening to them.

His gaze dropped down to fix upon the raven-haired head below, his grin growing wider as it moved up and down faster now in deliberate motions in the boy’s lap. Soft whimpers echoed in this small, cramped section of the tour bus, though which one of them it was from, Dom wasn’t exactly sure. He felt a quiver of fiery arousal rush through his body as he continued to observe the scene in front of him, the response of which pressed hard between his legs against the denim of his bright green trousers.

The boy’s eyes opened suddenly to fix wide-eyed on Dom and then down to the person moving below who was the cause of all this intense pleasure. Dom had to stifle a laugh at the absolute disbelief still painted on his face, though he really shouldn’t be all that surprised at the awe of this boy. Most groupies expected the wild parties, drugs and sex that was synonymous with the rock and roll lifestyle, but were not normally prepared for exactly how far Muse’s experimental and unconventional tastes went.

The boy’s eyes rolled back again, his hands fidgeting and shaking, not willing to grab hold of the figure’s head in front of him as he started to spiral out of control. A choked groan emerged from his mouth and Dom leaned forward to get a closer look at the actions being performed by the person between his legs. As he tipped his head to watch, their eyes met for a moment, eliciting a small smile from the perpetrator of this explicit act, and causing them to pause. They then closed their eyes and opened their mouth wider, pushing down as far as they could and causing the boy above to cry out.

He began shaking, shuddering as he was overwhelmed with orgasm, hands grasping at the fabric of the seat underneath him, still not game enough to engage fully. Dom felt his heart skip a beat, his eyes still below, more interested in the overall show being exhibited for him, rather than the actual pleasure of this boy tonight. After a few moments, all motions stopped, the boy breathing hard, eyes half-closed.

Dom stepped forward to play his part, reaching down to clip the leash onto the collar around the neck of the lithe figure below. He yanked it abruptly, though gently, as an instruction for the person to finish and stand up. They did so, fixing up the trousers of the boy and then standing and turning to face Dom, cheeks flushed and eyes expectant.

Dom grinned, wrapping the leash around his hand and pulling them closer, their faces drawer near. He leaned forward to graze his lips over theirs very softly, but they didn’t respond except for a slight flicker of their eyelids. Dom smiled wider at this.

“Good boy, Matthew,” he growled. “Very good boy.”

Matt now reflected the smile, but did not speak, only flicked a glance back at the trembling boy recovering on the couch behind him. Dom nodded and pressed a rough kiss to his lips, forcing his mouth open and diving a wet tongue inside. Matt moaned softly in response to the gift, meeting Dom’s tongue with his own and submitting to the fierce motions inflicted upon him.

Dom revelled in the taste of Matt’s mouth for a few moments, the flavour of the boy still lingering there, along with damp smears of saliva on his cheeks and chin. Slowly, Dom broke the kiss, glancing down in satisfaction at the moist, flushed lips, and then fixed his eyes on Matt’s again.

“It was very nice of the boy to let you do that, wasn’t it?” Dom asked. “Say thank you, Matthew.”

Matt smiled, nodding and turned to sigh a soft thank you, his eyes glazed and content. The boy didn’t say or do anything, evidently still dumbfounded by the situation he had found himself in tonight. Dom figured it wasn’t every day one attended a party with their favourite rock band and ended up being given a blow job and voyeuristically watched getting it done by two members of said band. Probably not what he was expecting when Matt had asked him, instructed by Dom, if he wanted to have some fun tonight. Still, it wasn’t as though he’d said no.

Dom pulled Matt back close to him with a rough tug of the leash, drawing out a small yelp and then grateful, submissive gaze from the slender man in the black leather dog collar. He seared his lips to the soft, tender skin on Matt’s throat, just above the collar, and began nipping and licking his way along it’s length at a fervent speed. His other hand grasped a handful of Matt’s dark locks, holding it firmly to guide his head as he continued along his path and then strayed up along his jaw line. As his teeth sank into the delicate skin of the earlobe, Matt whined, his body shivering in pleasure, and Dom smiled to himself.

He pulled away to look into Matt’s eyes again, his hand now dropping from his head to settle on the round shape of Matt’s arse, pressing their pelvis’s together roughly. Their faces were so close together that their noses just grazed one another, and Dom could feel Matt’s hot breaths blowing rapidly on his own lips.

“Did you see Tom earlier, liked I asked you to?” Dom inquired.

Matt smiled shyly, eyes dancing, and nodded.

“Yeah, I had to interrupt him with his bird he pulled tonight, but he didn’t mind,” he replied. “But I think she did. She kept wanting to join in and asked me to do her as well.”

Dom raised an eyebrow, his smile faded from his lips and grip tightening on the leash.

“What did you do?” he demanded to know.

Matt shrugged and then shook his head, eyes wide and sincere.

“I said I wasn’t for her, I wasn’t allowed,” he explained. “I only do what you tell me.”

Dom’s wide grin returned, and Matt smiled happily in response before being captured in another deep, though slower kiss.

“So obedient, such a good boy, aren’t you?” Dom said, his voice aglow with pride.

Matt nodded, yielding under Dom’s firm touch as his hand slid around between their bodies to give a gentle squeeze to both the hard bumps down below. They both moaned softly at this, Matt’s dark, long eyelashes fluttering in pleasure.

“As a reward,” Dom said thoughtfully. “I think you should go find Chris.”

Matt’s eyes lit up at this and he grinned ecstatically. Dom chuckled, cocking his head slightly.

“I know how much you like him, and how he is with you,” he said.

Matt nodded, chewing his lip as he continued to smile.

“I just like how he always says he doesn’t want me to,” Matt agreed. “It makes it more fun.”

Dom too found it more exhilarating when it was Chris that he sent Matt off to, partly because they were all close friends, and partly because of the point Matt had just brought up. Every single time Matt approached him, Chris would protest and whine on about his wife, his kids, no he couldn’t, it was wrong, they were friends. Yet every time, after enough seduction and harassment by Matt, Chris would give in and let him. It was both puzzling and amusing to Dom, who’d come to the conclusion Chris was just trying to placate his own guilt about wanting to continue being given the best blow jobs he’d ever had in his life. And for that, Dom couldn’t blame him.

Dom leaned around to see the scrawny, exhausted boy still sitting stunned on the seat just across the room and turned to address him.

“You’ve had your fun, now fuck off,” Dom said curtly. “You only get one turn, and that was it.”

The boy, startled by Dom’s bluntness and loud voice in the small room, jumped up and slunk away across the room and out the door that led to the rest of the bus. After it was closed behind him, Dom turned back to Matt, smiling. He reached into a nearby drawer, leash now hanging loosely in the other hand, and then turned back to give Matt a small plastic tube.

“Something different this time, I think,” he explained. “Give Chris a fucking amazing hand job that he won’t be able to forget for weeks. Lots of teasing, keep bringing him close but not over. Not until he begs you for it. I want to see if we can break him.”

Matt grinned, bouncing excitedly back and forth on his feet, his tousled dark hair dancing around as he did so. Dom reached down with his other hand and unzipped his fly slowly, causing Matt to stop his hyperactive movements, and smile to fall from his face. He reached out to grab Matt’s spare hand and brought it forward to slip into the top of his trousers, Matt swallowing and furrowing his brow at the action.

Dom let out a long breath, pushing himself against Matt’s hand, the warm touch sending hot waves of endorphins rushing through his body.

“If you do a good job, I’ll even let you suck me off later,” Dom murmured, brushing his lips over Matt’s again.

Matt whimpered at the suggestion, his fingers twitching in Dom’s trousers and his lips trembling in desperation at the slight contact. Dom slid his tongue out to glide along Matt’s lips, leaving a wet, slippery trail in it’s wake, which Matt did not attempt to lick away, much to Dom’s elation. He was so well-trained, never presuming he was allowed to do anything unless Dom told him so.

“If you’re really lucky, I’ll come all over you instead of just in your mouth,” Dom growled, causing Matt to moan and quiver again. “Over your bare chest and neck. Or your mouth and face if you want me to. I know you like it when I do that.”

Matt stared wide-eyed and pleading at him, his cheeks flushed and erection bulging in his trousers. His hand began to stroke Dom harder now, obviously losing some control and unable to completely restrain himself from engaging too much without consent. But Dom let it slide, not chastising him for lack of discipline on this occasion, because he’d been so well behaved up until then.

“I do like it. I love it when you let me have that,” Matt whined. “Please…I’ll be so good, I promise…”

Dom smiled, removing Matt’s hand from his trousers and then pulling the leash tight again to reel him in close and upright. Sliding a hand back up behind Matt’s head again, he imposed another deep, rough kiss on the pliable figure in front of him, drawing out more contented moans in the process. He finished it by biting down on Matt’s soft bottom lip, almost drawing blood, but initiating a desperate bucking of the hips in Matt as he did so.

Dom then released him, unhooking the leash from his collar and turning the willing body around to face the door. He leaned forward to press a hungry kiss on the nape of Matt’s neck just above the collar and then slapped his arse, pushing him forward.

“Go find Chris, you good boy Matthew,” Dom instructed. “Make your Dominic proud.”

Matt flashed him a goofy grin as he glanced backward, before bounding out the door with wet mouth and raging hard-on, like a horny little puppy set free by his master. Dom grinned as he watched him go, slipping a hand into his open trousers and starting to rub himself at the thought of where he was going and what he was about to do.

Fuck, Dom loved his life.


End file.
